Silent
by PrincessAliFabulousShe
Summary: Castiel loses his parents in a tragic accident at the age of thirteen. He hasn't said a word since. When Dean moves into town, he shakes the ground Castiel walks on. Will Castiel be able to keep it together, or will Dean break down the walls that he has so carefully constructed? High School AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tragedy struck the Novak household on December 9th, 1997, two days before Castiel turned thirteen. He had been sleeping at a friend's house when it happened. A phone call had woken him up in the middle of the night, and he had answered it with a feeling of dread in his stomach. When he heard his brother's voice on the other end, serious and strained, Castiel felt his stomach drop.

"Castiel? You have to come home. Something's happened to Mom and Dad. There's been an accident... a fire. Castiel... they didn't make it."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for coming and checking out my story! This is my first story, so I'd appreciate any feedback you guys have. The story won't be very long, and although the first few chapters are pretty short, they get progressively longer. I have the story completely finished, and I just need to type it up, so the updates shouldn't be too far apart. Also, there are some subjects that may be triggers for some people, so I'll put a warning before any of those chapters. Anyway, enough with my babbling. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural related.

* * *

Chapter One – Three Years Later

Castiel stared at his alarm clock. 5:59. He waited. When the clock read 6:00, it began to ring, and Castiel finally allowed himself to get out of bed. He got into his shower, avoiding his reflection, and proceeded to go through his morning routine as if it was an average day. And it would have been, except for one thing; the first day of school. Castiel had never liked school. It was crowded and noisy, and full of people that thought he was weird. He was shoved into lockers and called a freak daily, and despite the fact that he had never received less than an A on anything, his teachers weren't big fans of him either. He didn't have any friends other than his siblings, and they only tolerated him because they had to.

Castiel walked downstairs freshly showered and in his usual attire; jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and waited for Gabriel and Anna to come downstairs. He heard Anna first. She was on the phone with one of her many cheerleader friends, blabbing about how "totally awesome" this year was going to be now that they were upperclassmen. Gabriel came down last, of course. He thudded down the stairs, singing some new pop song. He somehow manged to make noise with everything he did. That included walking.

"Good morning Cassy, Anna! How are you two this lovely morning? Oooh, can you pour me a bowl of that?"

As Castiel set about pouring Gabriel a bowl of cereal, Anna finally got off her phone.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so excited for the first day of school! I can't believe I'm finally an upperclassman! This year is going to rock! We'll get first pick of classes, and we get to leave for lunch! Oh, and let's not forge... Ew, Gabriel! Chew one bite at a time! Gosh, you're so gross." Believe it or not, Anna said all this in one breath. Castiel never understood how he came from such a loud family when he never had the need for noise at all. Some things just didn't make sense.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Anna eventually made it out of the house and into Castiel's car. When they arrived at school, Anna and Gabriel immediately jumped out and went to greet their friends. Castiel stayed behind and took some deep breaths, attempting to calm his nerves. He knew what awaited him when he got inside. He knew the looks he would receive, the whispers he would hear when no one thought he was looking. _One more year_, he told himself. _One more year and this would all be over_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.

Chapter Two

Castiel had AP Calculus first period. He headed to D Hall with a sigh. This was not shaping up to be a good year.

When he entered the class, he saw a few familiar faces, and he recognized some people that sat with Gabriel and Anna at lunch, but none of them really stood out. He chose a seat in the middle of the class, not next to anyone, and pulled out his calculator and a notebook. The teacher was at the front of the class, introducing himself, when a boy walked in, looking ruffled and out of breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm new here and I couldn't find the classroom," the boy said, handing the teacher a slip of paper.

"That's alright," the teacher said with a reassuring smile, "why don't you introduce yourself to the class while I put this in the computer?"

The boy looked over the class with a nervous gulp.

"Um, hi. My name is Sam Winchester and I just moved here with my brother, Dean. I'm a junior and Dean is a senior and... yeah. That's all," he quickly rushed to a seat in the back of the classroom.

Castiel was surprised. Two new students? This town hadn't had new people in... forever. They were going to be the talk of the school for awhile.

After that, Castiel's day was pretty much uninteresting. At least, it was until lunch. He went to sit at his usual table with Gabriel and Anna, and he saw that there were two new faces among the group. Castiel sighed. _Great_, he thought. _Two more people to think I'm a freak_.

Despite the sinking feeling in his stomach, Castiel sat down next to Gabriel.

"Cassy! Glad you could join us," Gabriel boomed to the table, "Guys, this is my brother Castiel. Castiel, this is Sam and Dean. They're new here," Gabriel introduced them with a smile.

Castiel finally looked up to the two new students.

Sam he had already seen. He was freakishly tall with a mop of curly brown hair and kind brown eyes. He was lanky and a bit awkward, but his warm smile made Castiel like him instantly.

Dean on the other hand... Castiel sucked in a breath. He was gorgeous. He had dark blonde hair and deep green eyes that stared into his soul. His lips were full and pouty, his teeth perfectly straight and a dazzling white. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms... and Castiel really needed to stop staring before Dean noticed and kicked his ass.

"Hi Castiel, nice to officially meet you," Sam said.

Castiel looked over to him, but didn't say anything. Sam looked confused but didn't comment.

"You guys will have to excuse Castiel. He hasn't said a word in three years," Anna piped up, "you get used to it."

Dean and Sam kinda nodded to themselves and then went back to their lunches, pretending like Castiel wasn't even there. Castiel was okay with that; it was better than some of the reactions he had received in the past. No one could really understand why Castiel would voluntarily stop talking. The thing was, Castiel didn't really choose it. He just... had nothing to say.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang a few minutes later. Everyone jumped up and went to throw their lunches away. Castiel sighed. He had been too distracted by the new kids that he had forgotten to eat his lunch. He would pay for that next period.

* * *

After his last class of the day, Castiel ran into Dean on the way to his locker. Like, literally ran into him. Castiel had been looking down at his shoes, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone, when the wind was suddenly knocked out of him and he found himself flat on his glutious maximus. His books went flying, along with his backpack and a few stray papers.

He jumped up as soon as he got his breath and began collecting his things as quickly as possible. He did not want to get into a fight on the first day of school.

When he finished collecting his papers and books, he knew he couldn't avoid looking up any longer. He had to find his backpack. He slowly began to lift his head and braced himself for the angry eyes of the person he ran into. Instead, what he found was an outstretched hand and the smiling eyes of Dean Winchester.

"Sorry about that Cas, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" Dean's voice was concerned, and the deep timber of his tone made Castiel's insides melt. And had he called him Cas, or was that his imagination?

Castiel snapped back to reality when Dean's feet shuffled awkwardly. Castiel quickly grabbed the offered hand before he lost his nerve. It was warm and calloused, and Castiel felt a pleasant tingle go through his palm where their hands met. He let go.

"Oh, right, you don't talk. Sorry, I forgot. Um, here's your backpack," Dean handed him his backpack with a flush to his cheeks, "I'm sorry about running into you Cas. I mean, literally running into you, not talking to yo... I'm gonna go before I stick my foot in my mouth any farther. I'll see you tomorrow," Dean quickly rushed away.

Castiel put his books in his locker and walked out to his car. He couldn't believe he had just survived an encounter with Dean Winchester. Castiel hadn't really interacted with anyone other than his family in a long time, and especially not anyone as attractive as he found Dean. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm his heart rate down. When Castiel eventually made it to his car, Gabriel and Anna were already waiting.

"You ready to go home, Castiel?" Anna asked. "It's been a long day."

Castiel couldn't agree more.


End file.
